


Saturday Morning Coffee

by devilduckieee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: I got the prompt of: "you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino", but I remixed it slightly where neither of them are baristas, they just happen to like this coffee shop and Kara is a goober





	Saturday Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this is fluff and crack and just for fun, fam. You know, like most of my stuff. <3

For being from a world famous family, it really is quite easy for Lena to blend into the masses when she wants to. The persona always shown to the world is a well produced, finely dressed and polished portrayal of her. Even the two times the tabloids caught her leaving an event in college, smashed off her ass, had her looking like a well put together individual (if, perhaps, a bit wobblier than usual). So, when she decides to go out in her favorite well-worn, semi-frayed MIT hoodie and her favorite jeans she stole from her ex-boyfriend Jack, wearing flip-flops, and big black framed glasses with her hair in a messy bun, no one ever seems to recognize her. Apparently glasses are a handy disguise. 

Lena’s become a weekly regular, sometimes more, to this quaint little queer café simply called “Quinn’s” that is only a couple blocks away from her home. Saturday mornings are when she usually walks into the café where the owner and usual barista, a pink haired person named Quinn, greets her with a warm smile and a ‘Hey Tess!’ before starting on Lena’s usual order. There’s a sense of warmth and comfort that she gets from the café, something she’s rarely experienced in her life thus far, that she truly appreciates. Lena’s fairly certain that Quinn has figured out who Lena really is, what with all the conversations in “her corner” (as it’s been dubbed) they’ve had, but the café is a safe place and they’d be the last to out Lena. (She shows her appreciation by leaving ridiculous tips that makes Quinn roll their eyes.)

She’s been going there for weeks, silently working out personal programming problems on her laptop whilst drinking the best coffee she’s ever had, when someone new walks in. Blonde hair, blue eyes hidden behind a cute pair of glasses, and the most beautiful smile Lena’s ever seen. Lena is instantly smitten and distracted, but she feigns working anyway.

“Batwoman?” Quinn calls out, while placing a mug on the serving counter, “I’ve got a pumpkin spice latte for Batwoman?”

Lena does something she hasn’t done in years and snorts at hearing the name. _Batwoman_ turns her head and tilts it as if they’ve somehow heard. Lena bites her lip to prevent any further noises from slipping out, and looks back down at her laptop screen. It’s a struggle to prevent herself from laughing at the thought that Kate would ever willingly order a PSL, but if there’s anything Lena’s good at it’s pulling herself together. Lena’s reaching for her phone to send a text to Kate when she feels someone sit down at the table next to her. Naturally, it’s Batwoman. Well, the faux Batwoman, at least. Kate’s a dear friend, but she could never be as perky as this pretender.

“Hi!” Batwoman smiles and it might as well have been an EMP and Lena a computer. The smile is beginning to turn concerned when Lena’s back up powers boot up, and she laughs softly hoping to charm and disarm.

“Good morning, _Batwoman_.” Lena smirks, she tried to fight it, but being one of the real Batwoman’s ex-girlfriends makes the entire situation too surreal and hilarious to a sleep deprived Lena.

“It’s more fun this way.” Batwoman laughs and adjusts her glasses. 

“Indeed.” Lena nods and takes a moment to look out at the rest of the café, at all the available seats and tables that this person could’ve chosen to sit.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Lena turns back to see what Batwoman was talking about, at the subtle nod to the nearly empty café, she realizes that she’d been caught, “I just prefer being silent while next to someone, you know?”

Lena does, long nights with Jack, silently working towards healing the world. 

“I don’t mind in the slightest.” Lena smiles, lips tinged with a bittersweet memory, “I’ll let you get to it then, wouldn’t want to be a bother to one of Gotham’s heroes.”

Batwoman laughs and Lena had thought that the smile was deadly enough. She’s really got to get a hold on herself. _They’re just a pretty stranger drinking a ridiculous drink, and reading…_

“You’re reading _Hyperspace_?” Lena can’t keep the surprise out of her voice.

“Trying to.” Batwoman shrugs, “Some of the science is wrong, but I just need to remind myself that it’s fiction and everything’s fine.”

“That book isn’t fiction.” Lena blinks, “Which science is wrong?”

“Well…” The cellphone on the table next to the book starts ringing, and all of Batwoman’s focus turns to answering it. “I just sat down with my Pumpkin Spice Latte. You know I’ve been looking forward to this season.” Lena is annoyed with herself at finding Batwoman’s whine so adorable, and turns to her laptop in an attempt to pretend to not listen to the conversation. “No, no, I know things don’t run around my PSL schedule, but it certainly would be nice if they did.” Batwoman sighs, “Okay, no, it’s fine. I’m on my way.”

Batwoman hangs up their phone and collects all their belongings so quick that it makes Lena a bit dizzy. 

“Crime never waits.” Lena says dryly, and everything about Batwoman stills. Interesting.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that being Batwoman must come with little downtime.” Lena supplies, from firsthand knowledge.

“Oh, ha, yeah!” Batwoman adjusts their glasses. “I get very little sleep, and have to go. I’m sorry. Enjoy your day.”

Lena watches them leave and sighs. Quinn catches her eye and heads over to pick up the empty mug Batwoman left behind.

“She’s a semi-regular.” Quinn winks at Lena, “Gives a different name every time, but given that she’s never actually sat next to anyone before, I’d say that there’s a chance you’ll be the one to figure out her real one.”

“Those are her preferred pronouns?” 

“Well, I certainly ain’t gonna misgender someone, darlin’.” Quinn laughs and snaps their towel at Lena in an affectionate manner. The walls that had seemed to be closing in around Lena ease and retreat, she reminds herself to breathe.

“Thank you, Quinn.” Lena smiles.

It takes half an hour of staring at a blinking cursor on her laptop’s screen for Lena to realize that she’s never going to get any work done right now. Faux Batwoman was a whirlwind of the best kind, and Lena’s not sure if she should actually hope to meet her again or if things would be better if she didn’t. Lena packs up her equipment, places an hundred dollar bill on the table as she gets up to leave, and heads out of the café whilst shooting a text Kate Kane’s way.

* * *

A couple weeks pass by where Lena doesn’t see Faux Batwoman, she’s almost forgotten to hope to see the other woman. Lena’s been pulling all-nighters and basically working non-stop in the build up to the official transition of her company into L-Corp. Her only saving grace has been her weekly Saturday mornings at Quinn’s. Lena learned, a long time ago, that having a single minded focus to accomplish tasks was important, but that never taking a moment to herself during such frenzy leads to a horrible crash. Saturday mornings are hers, a refuge to remind her of herself and what she’s doing all of this for. 

The weather has become crisper and slightly cooler, one or two trees have changed in color, but autumn in Southern California isn’t as drastic as it was back East. She almost misses the weather, almost, but not having to layer anything beneath her hoodie is so much more comfortable. It’s such a frivolous luxury to have as a deciding factor about weather, and yet, like Saturdays, Lena allows herself certain indulgences. 

Lena’s so consumed by figuring out where the bug in her code is that she almost misses the reappearance of a certain person. If it weren’t for the way that Quinn’s voice changed from their usual soothing callout to a persistent tone, Lena’s consciousness wouldn’t have looked up.

“Wonder Woman? I’ve got a triple PSL for _Wonder Woman_.” Quinn is looking at her, and Lena rolls her eyes. She can feel the blush forming on her skin as she notices that Wonder Woman, formerly Batwoman, had noticed Quinn’s less than subtle antics. Blue eyes seem to pierce through her and her breath catches. Lena had forgotten exactly how much of an impact this stranger had on her.

Wonder Woman smiles, the skin at the corner of her eyes crinkling in pure mirth, like she’s actually glad to see Lena again. Lena smiles and immediately looks down at her coffee mug. She takes a drink of the lukewarm dregs and nearly gags, it’s nearly enough to calm her down. Lena’s usually more emotionally stable when meeting strangers, she doesn’t understand why this woman is so _different_. Their use of powerful women who’ve directly impacted Lena’s life certainly doesn’t help things either.

“It’s you, again.” Lena looks up at the voice, and the smile that’s attached to it creates comforting warmth, like a hug, to encompass her body. It’s been a long time since someone had referred to her so fondly.

“And you, Bat—Wonder Woman.” Lena gestures to the chair next to her with a shaky hand. Lena takes in this stranger’s outfit, a blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and matching khakis, as she sits down. There’s a moment where Lena considers if this person next to her is aware of exactly how distracting those forearms are, but then Lena sees the title of the book Wonder Woman brought with her, “Are you an astrophysicist?” 

Wonder Woman looks at her with a look that isn’t too dissimilar to panic, but it’s gone so quickly Lena questions if she’d seen it at all. She points at the book _How the Universe Got Its Spots_ sitting next to Wonder Woman’s drink.

“Oh, no.” Wonder Woman adjusts her glasses before smiling blindingly in Lena’s direction, “I’m just really fascinated in how humans see the universe.”

“Ah, the humanities, then?” Lena adjusts her body towards Wonder Woman and rests her chin on her hand. It certainly would be quite fascinating if this woman pretending to be Wonder Woman was anything like her humanities professor at university. Dr. Prince had a habit of referring to people as humans too. 

“Kind of?” Wonder Woman laughs, shrugs and shakes her head, “I work for CatCo, so that probably counts as being in the humanities?”

“I would certainly say so.” Lena nods, and tries to smile knowing that it’s probably just a coincidence that this woman is here. She’d truly have to find a new safe haven if Wonder Woman was here undercover because she knew who Lena was. “CatCo Worldwide Media has the ability to single handedly change culture and perspectives, if that isn’t significant to the humanities, then I don’t know what would be.”

“Gosh, you make it sound so glamorous.” Wonder Woman sips at her drink, and squints her eyes, “I suppose Cat – Ms. Grant does have that ability, but I’ve got no power.” She laughs awkwardly, “I’m totally powerless.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” If there’s anyone that’s powerless in this situation, it’s Lena, who is so completely captivated by this woman next to her. She bites her lip, and meets blue eyes, “I can’t seem to look away from you. You sure you don’t have any powers?”

“I should ask you the same thing.” Wonder Woman smiles softly. They sit there just looking at each other quietly for a moment, before that same ringtone from before breaks through their haze and startles them.

Lena looks away from Wonder Woman to give as much privacy as she can for the phone call, and finds Quinn looking at her and laughing. Lena rolls her eyes and almost sticks her tongue out, before she remembers who is next to her and apparently standing up to leave.

“Sorry, work, again.” Wonder Woman looks truly sorry for having to go.

“One day, I might even let you read your book.” Lena gives a soft smile, and Wonder Woman nods with a similar smile in response.

“Oh, I think you might be more interesting than astrophysics.” Wonder Woman gives an awkward little wave before running out the door. Lena stares after her, and lets herself hope to see the woman again.

Quinn comes by to collect the mug and give Lena a fresh cup of coffee, “Gaaaaaaaaaay.”

“Oh, shut up, Quinn.” Lena laughs.

* * *

She’s running late. Well, it’s not like Lena had a weekly reservation at Quinn’s. Part of why she appreciated her Saturday mornings was the freedom from having a schedule. It’s just that she did have a habit of being there by a certain point in time, one where she’d never had to vie for her special corner spot. 

Lena really needed the comfort of her corner and Quinn’s coffee after the week she’d had. 

In the span of a week her world had turned itself upside down. Her brother hired an assassin to kill her, she was interviewed by Clark Kent (and he actually gave her a fair review), and she met Kara Danvers and Supergirl. The last thing she expected, when Clark Kent scheduled an appointment for an interview, was to meet her Batwoman/Wonder Woman. It was a bit disappointing to be honest, part of the fun in the mystery coffee girl was in figuring out how to get her to reveal her name, and now that was over. She figured she’d never run into Kara at Quinn’s again after the events that had transpired, but Lena also wasn’t sure that Kara had recognized her. Most people didn’t, it took Quinn quite a while to put two and two together, and that was with weekly meetings. Kara had probably seen her at Quinn’s for a total of twenty minutes tops. There was a chance her anonymity was safe, that she might still get to know this mystery of a woman.

She didn’t fall asleep until three in the morning, having stayed up taking care of the multitude of insurance issues, security issues, shareholder issues, a whole lot of general issues that come with someone trying to kill you. They could’ve waited until Monday, really, but she just wanted to put the whole ordeal behind her as soon as possible. Lena didn’t realize how late it was until her head hit the pillow. She’d also forgotten to set her alarm, not that she usually needed an alarm for her weekends. Her body was pretty much trained to wake up at a certain time every day, no matter how many hours of sleep she got, but today she slept in an hour later than usual. Then she couldn’t find where she left her sneakers, and the sidewalks were annoyingly congested with foot traffic, which is absurd because no one walks in National City.

Lena tried to enjoy her walk nonetheless. The crisp air always felt refreshing after being cooped up in her office all week. By the time she reaches Quinn’s she’s actually feeling a bit better, if still concerned about losing her spot. She opens the door to the café and it’s like Hogwarts relocated. The café is packed and full of individuals wearing all sorts of outfits and costumes. She loses all hope of her corner being available, and checks her phone while getting in line for her coffee. It’s not Halloween, which actually brings some relief to Lena, that she hadn’t somehow lost track of _that_ much time. She tries to eavesdrop on the conversations around her, but it’s almost as if they’re speaking a different language. They certainly don’t sound alien. She’s also pretty sure that a lot of these individuals aren’t even from the same planetary systems, but the universe is a vast place and she _is_ a scientist so she won’t rule it out.

“Tantilizing Tess, you made it!” Quinn grins at her as she steps up to the counter.

“Quixotic Quinn.” Lena returns with a smile.

“The usual?”

“Yes, please, darling.” Lena says with a sigh, releasing some tension at having a familiar person to look at. She nods her head to indicate her surroundings, “Have you become the sister school for Hogwarts?”

“No, it’s Aleister Crowley’s birthday.” Quinn laughs. Lena raises an eyebrow and turns to look at the crowd of individuals filling the café. She turns back to pay for her order. Quinn leans in and whispers, “One of the best parks in National City is just a block away, and for some reason a queer safe place café became _the_ place to get coffee before rituals.”

“A ritual in itself, then.” Lena nods, “I always thought there was something supernatural about your coffee.”

“Just for that I’ll bring your order out to you today. Go get yourself set up, charmer.” Quinn winks and nods their head towards Lena’s corner. There’s something off about Quinn’s smile, but it’s been a long week and a weird day, so she doesn’t pay too much attention to it.

When she finally navigates through the crowd, she finds someone sitting at her table, and it clicks that Quinn’s smile was definitely a sly up-to-no-good one. Kara’s there, sitting in a dark green cable knit sweater and jeans, deeply focused on the book in front of her, and Lena wasn’t aware of just how much she needed to see such a thing. The book wasn’t one Lena had read since her childhood. She tilted her head and approached her table, which seemed to have been specifically reserved for her.

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Lena mumbles. The quote from the book Kara was reading was quite fitting for how Lena had found her reality lately.

“Lena!” Kara lifts her head and smiles, the force of Kara’s gaze almost stopped Lena where she stood. The confirmation of known identity nearly knocks the breath out of her, her heart definitely skipped a beat. But she was never one to be bested, even by a pretty girl.

“Supergirl.” Lena whispers knowingly, challengingly, as if she were daring Kara to refute the obvious. She allows Kara the time to find a response as she sat down and set up her laptop.

“I…” Kara puts her book down and adjusts her glasses, her forehead wrinkled into a frown, “You’re right, Tess. We should keep to the names on our cups.”

“This is a safe place, after all.” Lena whispers under her breath, knowing Kara would hear her. Lena turns and takes in the woman next to her, studying her features, the way she was holding herself, and Lena feels herself believing that she could trust Kara. That, for once in her life, she’d be given the true chance to prove herself to someone who would listen. “What _is_ your name today, by the way?”

“Starfire.” Kara holds out her hand, “nice to meet you.”

“Oh, that’s refreshing.” Lena smiles while she softly shakes Kara’s hand.

“What is?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Lena shrugs and turns to take her coffee from Quinn. She nodded her thanks at an obviously smirking Quinn before continuing, “You’ve finally chosen someone that isn’t an ex of mine.” Lena hears a crack come from Kara’s direction, but she discreetly chooses to believe that Kara had just accidentally broken a pencil instead of having broke off the edge of the table.

“Superhero or not, you’re paying for that, Sunshine.” Quinn laughs as they walk away.

“What do you—?” Kara sputters.

“Starfire is actually a fitting choice, you know.” Lena cuts in and tilted her head to look at Kara. “Even if I didn’t know who you really were, I would’ve thought it a good fit. I certainly understand the theme a whole lot more now.” She grins.

“Kori is really cool.” Kara beams in response.

“I haven’t had the pleasure, but I’ve heard wonderful things.” Lena sips from her coffee, then continues, “Grayson just wouldn’t shut up about her once he realized that Kate was definitely _not_ interested.”

“He’s such a doof. He’ll literally flirt with anything that moves.” Kara laughs.

“Even you?” Lena quirks her eyebrow, “he is quite enticing.”

“He tried.” Kara snorts, then brings a hand up to fiddle with her glasses. Lena still notices the blush on Kara’s cheeks that couldn’t be hidden. “Come to think of it, so did Miss Kane.”

“I cannot wait to text her that Supergirl calls her Miss Kane.” Lena grins. She turns towards Kara, resting her elbow on the back of the bench they were sitting on, head resting on her hand.

“We only know each other professionally.” Kara stammers, but mimicked Lena’s body language, “It’s nice to talk about this stuff in a non-serious way. Everyone is so broody.”

“I hadn’t meant to talk about it at all, honestly.” Lena nods in agreement, “especially with my last name, things have a tendency to get a bit complicated. You just happen to keep bringing up some of my favorite people.”

“The ones who understand that life is complicated, you mean?” Kara meets Lena’s eyes with a piercing stare, as if she personally understood the weight Lena carried. Lena swallows and felt her heart stutter. She really needed to stop fancying save-the-world types, it wasn’t good for her heart.

“Precisely.” Lena looks down and reaches for her coffee, but was stopped by Kara’s hand lightly touching hers. Lena looked up at Kara to see her biting her lip.

“Stop me if this is too much,” Kara gives a soft smile, “but how about we move this past coffee and get dinner sometime?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Miss Danvers?” Lena blinks in shock.

“Yes,” Kara gently strokes Lena’s hand. “Unless you’d rather just be friends, I could manage that too. I just feel like I need you in my life.”

“Well, I was going to say yes to begin with, but with a line like that…” Lena gives an impish grin, “I’m available this evening.”


End file.
